gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Targaryen (Ninepenny Kings)
Jaehaerys II Targaryen (AC 224-277) War of the Ninepenny Kings: "The first major Event in the Rule of King Jaeharys, Second of his Name, was the Rise of Maelys Blackfyre with his Band of Outlaws that were commonly referred to as the Ninepenny Kings. After the Scoundrels had seized Tyrosh King Jahaerys, known as a great strategist in military matters, decided to strike first, before they would assemble a bigger host. As a man of justice he did not attack without warning however, but sent a messenger officially declaring war on the evildoers. Even though such an action was questioned by many it actually provoked the monstrous Maelys into landing on the shores of Westeros were the men of the crown had an easier time to kill them as they landed ashore. Sadly it was in one of these battles that the Crownprince Aerys, a gentle soul and an inspiring leader of his man, was slain by a pirate lord he had spared to have him captured. His Body was stolen by the fiends of the Pretender and later be displayed hung from the galleon figure of Maelys' flagship. '' ''Even though most of his men lay dead in the sands, Maelys returned to his friends, boasting of his great victory, having slain the Crownprince. He expected the King to be shocked by the loss of his only son, but Jahaerys personally took it upon himselves to end this farce of a war. He personally joined his men, sailing to Bloodstone, where the last of the Blackfyres was hiding. He took the castle in a bloody assault that only lasted a few hours. The blood that was flowing was mostly from the enemy garrison. It is said that Maelys had soiled himself and begged when he was dragged out of his hiding hole, but Jahaerys never intended to quickly dispatch of him. He was put in chains and brought back to Kings Landing, where he would rot in a cell until the small council would have found fitting punishment for his crimes against the crown and humanity. '' ''However down in those cells it was, that the Abdomination that Maelys was found new courage. He believed himself to be above mere men and demanded a trial by combat. Even though he had no right for it, as his crimes were known to the world at large King Jahaerys granted him this wish, but not as many thought, out of mercy but because he wanted to see Maelys fail at his last resort, the one thing he thought himself to be not beaten in. He faced Ser Lewys Martell, the man who would later become the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. The monster growled and grimaced menacely, but when it came to the art of swordfighting he was not only bested, but clearly outmatched. When a strike from the Dornishmen drew blood, he howled like an animal, looking for the king for mercy, before both his heads were cut off with one clean swipe. A brutish Monster was never a match for a skilled Knight." - Maester Alan, abridged, in The Rule of Jahaerys the Wise Aftermath of the war. "Sadly even after the war the King still had no time to properly mourn the death of his son, since Aerys was the crown prince. The King announced an emergency small council meeting. The matter of succession and the naming of a new hand were the central points of discussion. While it was quickly agreed that Prince Rhaegar should inherit. Only the Ironborn Lord Quellon proposed that the Iron Throne follows the example of the barbarians of old, calling for a Kingsmoot on death of the current King. However the council is now remembered for the worst decision in the reign of King Jahaerys. The Lord Greyjoy used cunning lies and false pretenses of mending the rifts between the Greenlanders, as he called the loyal subjects of the king, and the Ironborn. The honorable Lord Alyn Darklyn tried to convince the King that the man from Pyke was up to no good, but the seeds had already been planted in the mind of the king, who wanted nothing more for all his realm to enjoy peace. So he chose Lord Quellon Greyjoy as the new Hand of the King. However he was soon removed from his position as castellan, only serving as hand, when young Lord Tywin Lannister was brought to the capital to serve the realm - a move of Lord Alyn. since he believed the Lion to be able to counterbalance the Ironborn menace. Even then Lord Quellon Greyjoy claimed it as his own idea, to relieve himself of the additional workload." - Maester Alan, abridged, in The Rule of Jahaerys the Wise The Dragon and the Fish. "Lord Hoster Tully was an ambitious man. In the small council meeting he proposed himself to be hand and even named his firstborn son Aerys in an attempt to sway the King. And while the wise King had saw no problem in his Lords trying to placate himself, however the Lord of Riverrun overstepped his boundaries when he tried to seize lands that were sworn directly to the crown. He attacked the House Cave of South Cracklaw Point. The current Lord Maric even was one of the few people the King called his true friends. Not only did the Lord Tully try was responsible that Lord Maric died in the battles, he also threw his son Alyn out of the castle and claimed it for himself. He claimed that Maric Cave was scheming to kill him and while the king, saddened deeply. had to admit it was likely that Maric had done such a thing, it was unjust not only to break the kings peace, but also seize the castle. The despicable trout Lord Hoster Tully tried to point at the most honorable Lord Alyn Darklyn, who was the truest friend of the king and claimed he was also seizing castles. He could not know that the Master of Whispers was commanded by the king to bring stability to the region. Seeing as his poorly made defense crumbled and his false accusations would not help him the deceitful Lord Tully changed his tone, being apologetic. His punishment was that his son would have to be educated by the wise King himself. so he would loyalty while the lands were being returned to their rightful lord, now swearing allegiance to the glorious Lord Darklyn who would provide protection for the smaller lords from the likes of the bloodhungry Lord that mean to slaughter them like animals" - Maester Alan, abridged, in The Rule of Jahaerys the Wise Old Stones and old Bones. "The last act of the wise Kings reign could also be described as Time of Restoration. The realm was as peaceful as it ever was like to be and Jahaerys decided to try and rebuild one of the most famous castles of Westeros, the former seat of the Kings of Mudd. He meant for it to be a secondary vacation seat for the royal family, like Summerhall was. The lords of the realm were applauding him for this decision, for not only did he display the wealth of the royal family, but he also showed respect for the history from a time before the dragonlords came. Some, namely the despicable Lord Hoster Tully and only him, thought they should have the honor of holding the castle when it was fully restored, but the King did pay no attention to these demands. Jahaerys and his sister-wife led an exhausting life, having brought their bodies to the limit many times in their travels, so even though they had both only seen around fifty namedays they took back to the capital. When the Lords demanded that Hoster Tully was put on trial because he killed the Lord When, who was but a boy in his care, he left the trials to the Lord Hand Quellon Greyjoy, who abandoned him as was the Ironborn way. Since there was no way around it the King decided to lead the trial himself. when he woke that morning however, he instantly noticed the lack of breathing of his sister-wife. Shaera Targaryen had passed away in her sleep and the trial was postponed. The wise dragon was heartbroken. He did not eat enough. He did not sleep enough. With every passing day he seemed to age a year and while the crown still rested upon his head, people soon enough started to look towards dragonstone, where the crown prince ruled. Rhaegar sailed to the capital, when he heard about his grandfathers condition. They had long talks behind closed doors, however even the next king could not save one of the greatest kings in the history of Westeros from a broken heart. King Jahaerys, the second of his name, died at age fifty and three, only 2 months after his wifes passing" - Maester Alan, abridged, in The Rule of Jahaerys the Wise